sonicthehedgiemobiusfanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Destiney the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic the Hedgie Mobius Fanbase Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Amyrose1515 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thirza the Hedgehog (Talk) 17:52, April 26, 2011 Hai Dessie :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 18:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) You think this'll work? >~< [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 18:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I sure hope so... [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 18:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I am here[[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']] 17:44, May 9, 2011 (UTC) good you?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']] 17:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You ready for friday?/[[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']] 17:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I am here [[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']] 19:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Awesome >:D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Should I put Quinn in there for a minor? xD You'd have fun playing her! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Lawls xD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Shya! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) =^w^= [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Neato :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Igloo :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey grace can you play?[[User:Tiatulip44|'I warn you']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'I am agrsive ']] 19:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok call me tomarow at.... say..... 12:00 PM k?[[User:Tiatulip44|'I warn you']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'I am agrsive ']] 19:12, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i forgot about that i call you some time tomarow ^^[[User:Tiatulip44|'I warn you']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'I am agrsive ']] 19:24, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey des^^[[User:Tiatulip44|'I warn you']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'I am agrsive ']] 13:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice an i am good[[User:Tiatulip44|'I warn you']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'I am agrsive ']] 13:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks grace that will be nice.[[User:Tiatulip44|'I warn you']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'I am agrsive ']] 13:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) i saw that whats new???[[User:Tiatulip44|'I warn you']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'I am agrsive ']] 13:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dests, I need your help with a project here... e.e [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Doing up some pages for canon charries o3o [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup :3 I got scrap article for Sonic. [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeppers, we gotta get some decent pages for Amy, Shadow, etc. [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup. [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) So... Think you can help? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:06, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Interesting :P Hm... I was thinking, we could put that idea. She could have a silver and crystal/sapphire cross for her outer self with black lining, but with the inner, if she ever overrides the cross power, it turns black with red-purple gems and silver lining :P How's that? [[User:Sakura Misato|'Snowstorm, Snowstorm,']] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato|''' My heart has already been blown over']] 16:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) My rough design, and a really fancy one I found :P The fancy one probably is the outer's cross lol [[User:Sakura Misato|'Snowstorm, Snowstorm,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato| My heart has already been blown over']] 16:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ikr? And the jewels have a build up, when the 4 at the side turn red, the inner form will forcibly pass the cross's power :P [[User:Sakura Misato|'Snowstorm, Snowstorm,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato| My heart has already been blown over']] 16:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow ^^ Cielestra: Woo ^_^ lol [[User:Sakura Misato|'Snowstorm, Snowstorm,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato| My heart has already been blown over']] 17:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOO!!!! >.< Lol, it sounds epic, darn you! :/ [[User:Sakura Misato|'Snowstorm, Snowstorm,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato| My heart has already been blown over']] 17:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Idk, felt like having her up there XD [[User:Sakura Misato|'Tokyo Girl, Tokyo Girl,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato| you've got the moves to rule the world.]] 17:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I didn't think I was allowed to XD [[User:Sakura Misato|'''Tokyo Girl, Tokyo Girl,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato|''' you've got the moves to rule the world.]] 17:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am. I'm spread everywhere o.o anyways, like my new sig? :P [[User:Sakura Misato|'''Tokyo Girl, Tokyo Girl,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato|''' you've got the moves to rule the world.]] 18:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok ^^ [[User:Sakura Misato|'''Tokyo Girl, Tokyo Girl,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato|''' you've got the moves to rule the world.]] 18:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) What do I do? Like I said, I'm everywhere o.o [[User:Sakura Misato|'''Tokyo Girl, Tokyo Girl,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato|''' you've got the moves to rule the world.]] 18:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay? [[User:TailsFan99|'''Listen to your heart...]] [[User Talk:TailsFan99|'and keep going forward...']] 23:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC)